The wrongness of you
by Criticalskyz
Summary: When families come together to protect innocents, brother might be tore apart over the ones they protest... Sam falls for a girl Dean wronged. Then why is Dean jealous?
1. Chapter 1

_March 4 2006_

_Western New York_

_The lack of air was what made her wake up, coughing, she turned her head and saw a dark shadow standing below her, reaching for a bundle on the bed. A searing pain ripped through her stomach, since her head was held in place she couldn't see the blood dripping down onto the bed. Igniting the bed on fire._

_Her screaming voice being blocked out by the smoke curled around her lungs like a blanket, every desperate attempt to get fresh air failed, the smoke just completely took over invading her lungs. Flames shot higher scorching her body. The shadow looked up at the ceiling and smiled with satisfaction. It looked at the bundle and disappeared._

_The house exploded throwing chunks of wood and brick into the air. Hitting the hood of a black classic car. Two men stepped out of the car both frowning " We're to late " the taller one said. The shorter one pounded his fist into the hood of his car" Damn it! Let's get out of here before the cops show up."_

"No, no, you have to help me."

Cami burst into the room, when she heard her best friend had started screaming from a nightmare. "Hey, Hey, Lynn wake up, you're dreaming." She shook her friend's body that was covered in sweat. Lynn's hazel brown eyes whipped right open They focused on Cami, the worry and fear started to disappear.

Lynn sat up and looked down at her very round belly, she placed a protective arm over it "Sorry if I woke you, I think the baby is giving me nightmares" Cami smiled " Don't worry about it. I had nightmares for months on end after the accident." Lynn held her friend's hand.

Three years ago her house burnt to the ground, a day later her husband and twin boys died in a car accident, the car started on fire then blew up. The fire department told her it was a small gas leak that some how started on fire. Cami had excepted the explanation and gone on with her life, she believed her family wasn't meant for her and now where with God.

Lynn on the other hand found it too much, both things happening at the same time. The police and firemen just closing the cases as freak accidents. Something was wrong.

Lynn sighed " I'm sure you are right, the baby has been very active lately and I'm due next week. I'm just nervous."

" Come with me since its 4am, I'll make some breakfast for us". Cami slid off her bed and waited for Lynn to shimmy off the bed.

Cami tried not to laugh; Lynn was as big as a house and ready to pop. Although when Cami was pregnant she wasn't that big, she only gained 45 pounds. She went into the kitchen to make breakfast, while Lynn went into the shower to clean off the sweat from the dream.

Lynn sat down on the toilet seat, in her mind that nightmare was a warning to her of things yet to come. She saw her cell phone on the counter; she picked it up and stared at it. Opening it up she searched down the list and stopped at John Winchester's. She smiled there was a name from the past.

_She grew up next to the Winchesters as a kid; she smiled as she recalled John and his family. It was Mary, John, and Dean at the time; Mary was having another baby._

_Lynn was a year older than Dean was and Dean never paid any attention to her. She remembered the summer her parents sent her away to camp. When she came back she was told that Mary died in a house fire, faulty wiring in the basement is what her parents said. _

_When Lynn was 12 and Dean was 11 he asked her if she would baby-sit for an hour so he and his dad could go to the store for supplies. Sam was 8 at the time and he was napping but woke up because he had a horrible nightmare. When Lynn asked him what happened, he told her the whole story of how something killed his mother._

_One day Lynn asked Dean about the story, he got mad at her and pushed her down in the mud, saying she was nothing but a stupid little girl, and that he never liked her and she was ugly. Lynn knew better, something was wrong with that family._

_One day her mother said she was leaving her father and just like that she did, the rumor was she had an affair with John Winchester, but after her mother they moved across town. More for Lynn than her father, who never believed his wife ever had an affair with John. John was like his best friend. But Lynn was the center point of Dean's cruelty_.

_Lynn Roberts was 17 years old at the time, pretty red curly hair like her mother, freckles, weighed in at 101 pounds. She had bumped into 16 year old Dean Winchester and Sammy who was 13 years old. She had been in a store buying a prom dress with her father. It was her father, who had seen Dean first._

_How it came about that Dean agreed to go to the prom with her only her father knew. The night of the prom, Lynn looked like a porcline doll. A pale green dress, in a princess cut. Dean showed up at her door, looking very fine in his tux, which matched her dress perfectly. _

_Although the night did not go perfectly, Dean forgot his self and ended up with Amanda Wellington, Lynn had to call her father for a ride home. The next day Dean went to her house to explain, her father was more forgiving than she was, she had heard how Amanda spent the night with her date and how the whole school was talking about, how Lynn Roberts date banged Amanda on prom night._

_Again Jake Roberts moved his daughter for the rest of the school year. They moved to Pittsburgh PA. It was a month before she left for college at Stanford she bumped into Dean and John Winchester, in downtown Pittsburgh, at a bar. It was a bad scene she was very drunk with her new best friend Cami. Spotting Dean, walked over and confronted him calling him every name under the sun, then for good measure slapped him._

Lynn laughed out loud at the memory as she placed the cell back down; maybe she'd call him later. She heard Cami's voice calling from the kitchen, if she didn't get there quick, she knew Cami would come looking for her.

---------------------------------------

**One week later **

Dean tossed a plain M&M, hitting Sam on the side of the head with it " Dude, what the hells wrong with you?" Sam looked at his upset brother with a confused look in his eyes.

" What is wrong you?" Sam asked

" Me? I'm not the one, who bought PLAIN M&Ms " Dean explained to him.

" Dean, what is the big deal. An M&M is an M&M is an M&M " Dean's eyes widened as he resisted the urge to hit the back of Sam's head.

He took a deep breath "Sam, plain has nothing but chocolate inside, peanut has a peanuts to crunch inside. I love the Mega peanut M&Ms"

Sam only rolled his eyes " Okay Dad said something about meeting him for lunch in Pittsburgh, Sat, where are we?" Dean looked up from the map " Where in Pittsburgh?"

Sam looked at the email "Um Station Square the Joe's crab shack" Dean's eyes flickered a moment before looking away from Sam " And we are in Mt. Clemens."

Sam nodded " Up, we have to go to that possessed house today and we can be in Pitts early in the morning if you want to"

Dean didn't answer him, causing Sam to look at his brother " Dean?"

" Yeah that is fine " Dean answered his, his mind was else where.

-------------------------------

Cami sat quietly in the waiting room, Lynn had some how dozed off and asked Cami to call her father to drive up. Her father never asked who fathered her baby since he didn't want her to feel like a little girl. He was sure that she would tell him in time.

Jake walked threw the door with a bear of a man following behind him "Listen Jake I can stay until Sat morning then I have to go see my sons". " Hey john, just you being here now is great. I'm so nervous right now. I'm going to be a grandfather; I'm only 47"

John smiled at his friend "I wish I could say the same about my boys". Jake clasped his friend's shoulder " You will be able to say that."

Cami walked over to Jake "Hi Mr. Roberts Lynn is in the delivery room, some how taking a nap. I brought her in 3AM so almost any minute."

A nurse came out " Cami? Show time " John looked at his friend and wished he could tell Jake what Missouri had told him, just to save his daughter's and granddaughter's life.

Cami went to her friend's side " Well it isn't that bad Cam " Lynn was covered in sweat resting her head in her hands bearing down for all she was worth. A moment later a cry was heard all over the hospital. The Doctor held up a slimy wiggling baby girl, he placed her on Lynn "What is her name?" Cami looked at the doctor and answered for Lynn " Tori Roberts."

Cami went back out to tell John and Jake about Tori and how perfect she was.

-------------------------------

Dean was half asleep listening to the rain out side of his perfectly waxed car, when he noticed the car was starting to pull off the road. He quickly opened his eyes and his head snapped towards his brother. Who had a hand pressed against his head and his face contorted in pain?

"Press on the brake Sam" Dean instructed is brother

Sam did as he was told; Dean put the car in park then leapt out of the car to race around it and helps Sam out. Sam sat leaned against the cool metal, must his mind was stuck in a vision

_A baby crying after being born to a young woman. Two men standing side by side of the bed where a tired mother lay. Sam looked closer at the one man John Winchester; it was his father talking to another, man, and a blond haired woman._

The vision jumped ahead

_A woman with red curly hair was going into a nursery, picking up a child almost a year or more. Walk into another room, placing the child next to her on the bed and laying down next to the child. A dark figure entreated the room, waking the mother, The woman tried in vain to cover the small baby, she was vilonetly thrown to the ceiling, slashed and set on fire. The Shadow picked up the child and walked away._

Sam jerked away from his brother like Dean's touch burned his flesh, his eyes wild and unfocused, his head was killing him. He looked up finally at his brother " We have to call dad." Dean pulled his cell phone out and handed to his brother.

I hope you like just a little something I thought of - No the baby is not Dean or Sam's

Let me know if it worth it…


	2. Chapter 2

The wrongness of you-2

Thanks for the reviews

Meji (sorry if I got it wrong) - I couldn't remember what I wrote so I had to go back and read it over.

Jake sat in his home of 17 years, rocking Tori, the small red headed baby. She wasn't a tiny baby, but not a big baby. Her mother was upstairs sleeping, Lynn got home the next day, and she had run a fever and was told she had to stay and extra night.

John had stayed with Jake and Cami just to make sure everything was going to be fine. He told Jake his sons where on their way to Pittsburgh and he would have to go meet them, then come back. The Winchesters and the Roberts went way back.

Tori opened her tiny eyes and started screaming. Jake stood up and went into the kitchen for a bottle. Some thing made him stop in his tracks. A dark figure was in the kitchen, its eyes glowing green. Jake took a step back and held Tori to his body. The dark shadow walked closer, he grabbed Jake by the neck and lifted him up.

Jake felt his throat being crushed, his eyes focused to a figure behind this demon. Lynn had woken up when she heard the baby cry, she saw the demon holding her father, quickly she opened a cupboard, grabbed a bottle of Holy water her father kept and threw it at the Demon.

The demon roared as it loosened its grip of Jake. It turned its attention to Lynn, who had grabbed another bottle of water, ready to strike

"Dad, run" she yelled. He father looked at his daughter and hesitated for a moment

" Dad, get out have here take Tori and go now" she yelled once more.

Jake pulled Tori closer to him and ran out of the house tears spilling out of his eyes, knowing that he just may have killed his daughter. He had to get to John and his boys as fast as he could.

-----------------------------

John sat on the bench looking out at the 3 river; he was waiting for his boys to show up. He heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. A small smile crossed his face as he saw the sons he loved and raised walking towards him. He watched as Sam stopped and quickly placed a hand on his hand. Dean steadied his brother

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked his brother

_A rd haired woman stood in the kitchen, watching a dark figure, it went towards her, grabbing her by the throat, the woman wildly looked for a weapon, she tried to grab a knife, poured water out of a bottle on to it, threw the rest of the water in its face then plunged the blade into the shadow. _

_The Demon howled and dropped her to the ground; it disappeared with out a trace. The woman struggle to her feet, and grabbed her cell phone on the kitchen table, she scrolled down the log and found the number she hit send._

Sam blinked at the sound of Dean's cell ringing. Dean ignored it; he was more worried about Sam than a customer.

Sam looked at his brother "Answer the phone."

Dean ignored him and started to fuss over his younger brother

Sam pulled away from him "Damn it Dean. Answer the phone now" John walked over and grabbed Sam. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the noisy phone.

" Yea?"

"Dean? " Lynn asked slightly panicked

"Yes… Who is this?" the voice sounded familiar, but he hadn't heard it in a long time.

" Its Lynn Roberts I need your father's help, where is he?"

Dean was a little hurt she asked for his father and not him.

He handed the phone over to his father and looked over at Sam

" You okay?" he asked genuinely concerned for his brother.

"Yeah I'm okay " Sam turned his attention to his dad who had a panicked look on his face.

" John, its Lynn, that thing that killed Mary was in my kitchen. I told dad to leave with Tori. I don't know where he went…." She filled him in on the rest and gave him her address.

John hung up the phone looked at his sons " We have a job."

I hope this tides you over….


End file.
